Control
by Musicnovelstv
Summary: Who is in control? Based off the song Control by Halsey. Takes after my story The Sock Opera Epilogue. Rated T for slight language(one swear)


**Hey guys so this kind of a songfic. It is based on the song Control by Halsey. I heard that song, fell in love with it, and thought it would be perfect for a Bipper fic! Also the closeness of Mabel and Dipper is NOT NOT NOT Pinecest. Enjoy the fic, read, and review!**

 **Gravity Falls and it's characters are Alex Hirsch's not mine!**

* * *

 _ **"The journal,"**_ a voice hissed in his ear, **_"get the journal"_**

Dipper shot up, gasping for air. His skin was hot but he felt cold from the haunting voice he had heard. That voice had been haunting his dreams now for several days.

Ever since his deal with Bill.

Thinking of Bill sent a shiver down Dipper's spine. Shuddering he scooted so his back was against the wall.

"You're ok," he whispered to himself in the dark, "you're Dipper Pines. Not Bill. Not Bipper. He can't get in unless you let him." he felt hot tears drip down his cheeks and onto his hands. He quickly sniffed and wiped them away.

Dipper glanced over at Mabel who was sleeping soundly. Taking another deep breath he resolved to stay awake the rest of the night.

If he didn't sleep Bill couldn't get to his dreams...right?

His mind was a dangerous place, filled with secrets from the journal and secrets of his own from Gravity Falls. He had to protect those secrets. Dipper felt his eyes start to droop.

 _ **"C'mon**_ **Dipper!"** He thought. _ **"You have to stay awake to be safe!"**_

 _ **"Safe?! Haha you'll never be safe from me kid!"**_ Bill's voice rang loud and clear through Dipper's head.

"Stop it! You can't come in here unless I let you!" Dipper yelled out in horror as his eyes snapped open.

 _ **"Wanna bet Pine Tree? You made a deal with me once, that's all it takes!"**_ Bill's maniacal laughter filled his head, as yellow began to cloud his vision.

"No! Stop! GET OUT OF THERE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Dipper frantically screamed, digging his nails into his arms. He couldn't feel pain. Oh no Bill must have taken control of his body again.

 _ **"You're my puppet now!"**_

"NOOOO I WON'T LET YOU CONTROL ME!"

"Dipper! Wake up!"

Dipper's eyes shot open to see Mabel's face, filled with concern as she gently shook his shoulders.

"M-Mabel?" Dipper sobbed, the tears flowing freely now. His arms stung and he could his palms were covered in the crescent moon shapes of nails digging in.

"Dipper, are you ok?!"

"J-just a nightmare." he hiccupped.

"Come here." Mabel folded her brother into her arms and gently hugged him. He felt himself start to cry again.

"Shh, it's ok." She whispered. The early morning light filled their attic room.

"C'mon Dip. Let's go make breakfast. I'll make it and you can sit and wait ok?"

Dipper felt a tiny bit better from his sister's comfort.

"Okay..."

The next night he couldn't bear himself to go to sleep.

Instead he paced around the house, jumping whenever heard a noise. Being an old house he heard plenty of them, a squeak here, a thump there, each noise further unnerving him.

Feeling himself become clammy from nervousness he wandered into the bathroom he shared with Mabel, hoping to splash some water on his face and maybe calm himself down. He shut the door and turned on the tap, flinching when the water came gushing out as usual. He cupped his hands under the cool water and splashed his face, running his fingers through his hair. Bracing himself on the sink he whispered

"You're ok." Looking up he caught his reflection in the mirror. His face streaked with water and sweat, hair on end from his hands running through it, and bleary eyes.

"You're ok." he repeated, that had become his mantra.

 _ **"Think again Pine Tree!"**_ His reflection changed, his eyes were yellow with black slit pupils, a manic grin on his face.

"AAAUUUGGHHHH" he screamed. His fist shot out and connected with a crunch, the glass mirror spider webbing into pieces. Panting he leaned over, suddenly dizzy, blood oozing from his hand where he punched the mirror. He could hear running feet in the hallway. Panic overtook him until

"Dipper! What happened, I heard you scream!" Mabel glanced first at her brother, then the shattered glass, finally she took notice of her brother's hand.

"Oh Dip." She said softly. Wordlessly she motioned for him to sit on the edge of the tub. Crunching across the floor in her sllippers she grabbed a rag from the closet, dampening it before gently applying pressure on Dipper's hand.

"Dipper you're starting to scare me." she whimpered.

"I'm sorry, I just...I can't...Bill..."he whispered, shutting his eyes in pain as Mabel dabbed a stinging antiseptic on his wounds. Turning, she found a roll of bandage in the drawer and began to wrap his hand.

"Thank you."

She gave him a small smile.

"Don't mention it bro-bro. Now you go change and get into bed while I clean up."

Dipper went and did as he was told, pretending to be asleep when Mabel came back in later.

"Good-night Dipper, I love you.' she whispered, before getting into her own bed.

Dipper rolled over onto his back, he knew he couldn't sleep. He stares at the ceiling, eyes and injuries burning, until the attic turned light pink from the morning sunrise.

The next morning and the next few to follow Mabel said nothing as Dipper proceeded to cover every mirror in the house. She said nothing when he started wearing a sweatshirt to hide his arms from Stan. She didn't even say anything when she noticed the circles under his eyes get darker. Stan too, chose to say nothing about his nephew's swollen red eyes, or the bandages he tried to hide. But by the third morning, when he started falling asleep in his barely touched breakfast Mabel had to speak up.

"Dipper I'm worried about you, are you ok?"

"Yea." He yawned, trying to wake up. Stan decided to say something too.

"Kid you're sister's right, you look worse than when you got hurt at Mabel's play!"

"I'm ok," Dipper lied, "just, um, not sleeping well? Look I gotta go, I told Soos I'd help him today. By Grunkle Stan, bye Mabel." He scooted away from the table, lest their concern make him cry again.

Dipper dreaded going to bed. Mabel had forbid him from pacing, she didn't want him to hurt himself again, she'd wake up every time he'd try to leave. So he had to settle for waiting until she was asleep to sit up and stare at the wall until morning.

 _ **"What do you think you're doing Pine Tree?"**_

Dipper put his hands over his ears.

"It's all in my head." Dipper muttered.

 _ **"That's right kid, I'm in your head and you'll never escape me!"** _ Bill taunted with a chuckle, **_"Might as well give up kid! We both know who's in control here!"_**

"I am!" Dipper shouted, his scratches burning as he dug his nails into his flesh again. Another laugh resonated throughout his head.

 _ **"Right, sure kid. Meanwhile who's the one keeping you from sleeping at night? From living your carefree life? Face it Pine Tree you'll never get away from me, you'll always be my puppet!"**_

"NO!"

"DIPPER!" Mabel was grasping his shoulders.

"Dipper!" She cried again, "Stop this! I'm scared for you, I'm scared OF you! You're scaring me Dipper!" Dipper could tell she was crying.

"Damn right you should be scared of me!" He screamed, "Bill's tormenting me, I don't know who's in control, he claims he is and he's right! He's there Mabel! He's-he's in my head!" Dipper was beginning to break down and it had pained him to see Mabel so frightened of him, "I can't get away from him, he's always there! Don't you see? If I sleep he'll get into my head! I can't be his puppet again! I have to protect the journals, I can't be Bipper again, I have to be in control!" He was sobbing by now, his exhausted body trembling, his shoulders heaving. Mabel didn't hesitate to climb up next to him and wrap her arms around him again, like the other night. She hugged him to her and let him cry, gently stroking his head. After his sobs dwindled to cries, and then whimpers, she softly spoke.

"Its ok Dipper."

"No its not." He whimpered.

"Yes it is. I'm here and you're you. He can't get in unless you let him. Repeat after me: my name is Dipper Pines," Mabel paused, " and I AM in control."

Dipper shuddered.

"My name is Dipper Pines, and I am in control."


End file.
